drhousesynchtubefandomcom-20200213-history
All Synch Pro Internet Entertainment
Synch's e-fed created by ThrillMurray. Sadly ASPIE passed away on August 12th, 2012. Just like a candle in the wind, ASPIE burned out long before its legend ever did. The Roster 111111 (1-1) NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG NEEG. Also he is the leader of the Synchnation with WhoIsThisMark, AJTan, and Fred. BryanAlvarez (0-1) Fought valiantly for the honor of ohwooo, but failed. DrCasa (0-2) DrHouse's non-union Mexican equivalent DrHouse (1-1) His future is unknown after he was attacked by ninjas following Murica Pls. RIP in piece ;_; Gunnar (2-0) Won the right to face Inixis in a battle royal then beat him in an upset Haitch (2-0) This noble man lost an eye fighting the good fight against autism Matt Inixis (0-2) Most hated man in ASPIE but that might be changing after his match with Team Negro MattBinYYC (0-2) Came out on the losing end of his blood feud with Haitch MikeSasaki (1-1) Had the first 5 star history in ASPIE history with TableofJapan as rated by Dave Meltzer and BryanAlvarez MinnesotaBro (0-1) The Rabid Timberwolf has invaded the ASPIE zone, ya buttpirate moustacheGhost (1-1) The master of the K-Pop Drop NotJackieChan (1-1) Not much is known about NJC... except he's not Jackie Chan ohwooo (1-1) Resident hipster turned 2011 CM Punk #RITW Rypeback (1-0) Made an impactful debut, winning a Handicap match against Team Negro Shakelous (2-0) Had the very first match in ASPIE history squashing ZeeViolater and then delivering a brutal dropkick after the match SinCama (2-0) He gonna stream his way to the top of ASPIE SnakeFaggot (1-1) Best known for his promos SpearCopeland (0-2) Member of PHOENIX! bringing his talents to ASPIE TableofJapan (1-1) Had the first 5 star history in ASPIE history with MikeSasaki as rated by Dave Meltzer and BryanAlvarez ThrillMurray (1-1) Booker of ASPIE, his decisions are questionable at best perfectly fine and shouldn't be scrutinised at all. WhoIsThisMark (1-1) One half of Team Negro ZeeViolator (0-2) Had the very first match in ASPIE history The Units The Synchpac *Thrill Murray *Mike Sasaki *moustacheGhost *HIKOmania *King of Classy *Presler NORAD *Haitch *ohwooo *NotJackieChan *Bryan Alvarez Synchnation *AJ Tan *Fred The Crusher *111111 *WhoIsThisMark The Degrassi Generation *White Lightninn *Drake Parker Show results Murica Pls: aired 11th July 2012 *Shakelous defeated ZeeViolator via submission *Gunnar won a Winner Faces Inixis battle royal last eliminating SnakeFaggot *111111 & WhoIsThisMark defeated Inixis & SpearCopeland when WhoIsThisMark pinned Inixis *TableofJapan defeated MikeSasaki via pinfall *SinCama defeated moustacheGhost in a cage match via escape *{NAME REDACTED} & ThrillMurray defeated ohwooo & INotJackieChan when {NAME REDACTED} forced ohwooo to submit *Haitch defeated MattBinYYC via pinfall in Hepatitis Death Match *DrHouse defeated DrCasa in a Mods As Referees match Hot Problems: aired 26th July 2012 *Pre-show: Presler won a battle royal last eliminating AJTan *SinCama defeated MinnesotaBro via pinfall *SnakeFaggot defeated Q via submission *Shakelous defeated SympyFlawless via pinfall *Gunnar defeated Inixis via pinfall *Rypeback defeated 111111 & WhoIsThisMark in a 2-on-1 Handicap match when he pinned 111111 *MikeSasaki & moustacheGhost defeated ZeeViolator & TableofJapan when Mike pinned Zee *SteCasseKing defeated FRED & SpearCopeland in a Tripe Threat match when he forced Spear to submit *New Jack won the Jinvitational Hardcore Clusterfuck last eliminating Pikajew *ohwooo & INotJackieChan defeated ThrillMurray, HIKOmania & KingofClassy in a 3-on-2 Handicap match when ohwooo pinned KOC *{NAME REDACTED} defeated BryanAlvarez via submission *OfficerCabana & Desperado defeated DrHouse via ref stoppage *Haitch defeated MattBinYYC via knock out in the End of an Era Last Man Standing match Summerfest: aired August 27, 2013 *Pre-Show: John Cena defeated The Great Power Uti via pinfall in 1:45. *Pre-Show: Freight Train vs. Ric Flair ended in a "No Contest" in 3:51. *LOLBISCHOFF defeated Sympy, TitusOFeels, Genghis Khant, Lance Sandstorm, and Ramblin' Rickus by pinfall in 4:56. *STEVE defeated Holt Hogan via countout in 8:22. *Dark Matrix defeated Q via submission in 4:32. *DrakeParker defeated GART_9000 via cage escape in a Top Gun cage match at 10:56. *SlabBulkhead and Dashing C.N. defeated The Knitting Knights (Clown1 and YANA) via pinfall in 3:47. *Inixis defeated 1x6 2-0 in a 2 out of 3 falls match in 13:52 (First fall via Submission in 12:22 and second fall via pinfall in 1:30). *Dr. Funk defeated Rypeback via submission in 14:21. Category:Noteworthy Promotions